<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Out of Air by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935657">Running Out of Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dean needs a therapist, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult hunt, the Winchesters try to check up on each other, but Dean doesn't want to talk about himself. He's more concerned with taking care of Sam, even at the cost of himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running Out of Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I write this right into a tumblr draft on my phone like a rabid chaos god of olde? Yes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean chanced taking his eyes off the road and looked over at Sam. Sam caught his glance and gave him a confused, questioning look. Even with blood all over him he could still read his brother like a book.</p>
<p>“Just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“Dude, are <em>you</em> okay?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Rain pattered against the windows, and Dean turned the windshield wipers on. He’d taken such good care of Baby that they didn’t even squeak.</p>
<p>“You barely made it out of that last hunt. And—and the stuff with Amara, and—“</p>
<p>Dean cut him off, tone gruff, “Sammy, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Sam opened and closed his mouth a bit as if wanting to argue. And he moved his hands about, like he was trying to grasp at the reality Dean was refusing to see.</p>
<p>And he was refusing to see it. Dean was all good. If he didn’t focus on the purr of the Impala, and the road rolling by underneath the tires, and the smell of leather, he wouldn’t be there at all. He wouldn’t be okay.</p>
<p>“I’m more worried about you,” Dean went on.</p>
<p>Sam was taken aback.</p>
<p>“What? Me?”</p>
<p>“You know, these visions, the nightmares — you’re not sleeping. I can see it, Sam.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wait—wait, hold on. This isn’t about me.”</p>
<p>Dean turned on the stereo, knowing he had a Led Zeppelin tape in there.</p>
<p>“Sure it is. You’re my little brother. I have to look out for you.”</p>
<p>“And what about you?”</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>Sam was exasperated. “You know the whole putting on the oxygen mask first thing?”</p>
<p>Dean let out a bitter laugh. “Well, that’s just the thing. I don’t have an oxygen mask. Maybe I never did. So the best I can do is help someone else put theirs on.”</p>
<p>“Dean—“</p>
<p>Dean turned the volume up, music blaring, beats pounding in him.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>